


A Place To Belong

by haksolffy



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fighter, Modern Girl in Middle Earth, Muteness, Nightmares, Not Scared Easily, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, bad memories, by choice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 00:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12805437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haksolffy/pseuds/haksolffy
Summary: She been running from the Underdog territory. She been told that if she keep on winning in any fight constantly, she will be set free. But the more she win the more she  can see that she will never be able to get out from that places. Thus she took by her own hands, and now she been hunt by the bodyguard because of her values in winning all the fight.





	A Place To Belong

In the middle of the woods, a girl runs as fast as she can. She doesn’t want to be trapped in that place anymore. Thus she have been planning for quite sometime just to get out from that place and today is that time to be out from that places. Even though they have been promised to her that she will get out from that scum, but the more she win the fight the more she notice that she will never getting out from that places at all and that is where she took by her own hand.

“Come out, come out wherever you are”

“Better come out UNDERDOG MUTE - 72”

The fire haired girl can hear the bodyguard calling her, but she have promised to herself that she will never ever fall into that places, no matter what. No she ain’t going to fall into those places anymore. She willing to kill herself rather than to fall into that places again.

Slowly she walk backward, she don’t want to let them know that she is in the woods. As she sure that she’s already far from those bodyguards, she turned and ran as fast as her legs can bring her to get out from that territory.

* * *

 

Its late night already and the red hair like fire girl never stop, not even minutes. She’s to afraid to be caught by those bodyguard, tired with killing, tired with fighting for survival for someone else, tired for being a pet for someone. She wants to live for herself, she wants to see outside of the UNDERDOG.

The red hair girl touch her left chest where the brand been left to her, those brand will show her the dark side that she wish to forget about it. For the first time, right after her out from that territory and the UNDERDOG, she cried. Cried for her dead family, cried for the victims that died under her own hands, cried for at last she is free from that forsaken places.

She cried to her heart's content and slowly falls asleep from the tiredness of the day and the cried.

* * *

 

The red hair groan, slowly try to woke up but she end up stumbled forward.

“Slowly my dear”

The red hair become alert when she hear someone’s voice, it sound’s old but she won’t trust easily. Thus she looked over where the voice came from, she try to steel herself but what she saw making her brows crease. She wondered why the grandfather wearing a medieval robe. Slowly she looks around herself. What she saw making her eyes turned wide as saucer, the wood look different, the air also smells so different from the time she run from that Underdog ground and territory. She looked at the sky, what made her more surprise is the sky showing it is night, the stars also different.

“Would you like to explain what happen to you? You seem lost my dear?”

Again the red hair girl looked over the grandfather, she seems to debating herself whether she needs to tell him what happen or not.

“I will not hurt you my dear, also your garment look a little bit odd and different too. “

* * *

 

“You were running from someone who have killed your families for fun and wish to have you because of your blood?” The grandfather asked her, while she nodded her head vigorously.

“He also forcing you to eat a human that you have defeated for your nourishment and not only that he also have gave words to you that he will set you free right after you win a 100 matches and gave you enough money from that matches” The grandfather asked the red hair girl, but right now the grandfather face turn to grim while holding his shaft tightly to his side, the girl didn’t saw as she look down and nod slowly.

“You poor child, he will suffer from what he have done to you my child. No child should see her own families been slaughter with cruelty”

The grandfather hug her with all kindness and sincerity that she never thought she will felt it again.

* * *

 

“My child, will you love to follow me?”

The girl looked at the grandfather with questioning. She wondered where he wants to go.

“I will go to meet a friend”

Again the girl only blinked while the grandfather chuckled upon seeing her questioning looks.

“Will you love to go on a quest with me, my child?”

The girl tilted her head to side, she wondered why she trust this grandfather so much. Yet deep inside she feel at ease with him, but she’s curious regarding of this quest. She wondered what it is about. The grandfather seems like understand what is in the red hair girl mind. Thus he tell her regarding of the quest of taking back a house that have been stolen.

The red hair girl jaw drop but recovery fast and start to nod as she agreeing to help them to retake their homeland back. A mountain, perhaps it will be her home, after all she is part of the mountain people, but there is no sea. Perhaps one of her side can be satisfied, but what about the other side.

“Well then, everything seems in order. Oh dear what a rude I am, my name is Gandalf and Gandalf mean me.” The grandfather smiled warmly upon hearing the red hair girl chuckle, he can see that the red hair girl hasn’t had any laugh for a quite sometimes. For a child like her to be suffering like what she has been deal broke his heart, he wondered how she can be so strong to have deal such a life.

The girl uses a sign language to say her name. ‘Unn’

“That sure is quite unusual name, what it means my child?”

‘Lovable or love one’

“That is quite suit for you my child, let’s have some sleep. We will wake up at the early of morning”

‘Goodnight grandfather’ the red hair girl started to fall asleep right after she closed her eyes.

Gandalf can see that the girl is so tired to bone, his heart swell with pride when she retale her stories to him. Yes the girl is a quite fighter and not only that, his heart swell when she called him grandfather, he don’t mind at all to be her grandfather, as he already thought of her like his granddaughter. 


End file.
